


Sisters

by DevinAurorasea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Cunnilingus, Domestic Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Minor Injuries, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Iron Man 1, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sex Toys, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinAurorasea/pseuds/DevinAurorasea
Summary: Mai and Rynn were inseparable from the moment they first met. They've lived a good life, experiencing more luxuries than most people imagine including a loving father. But their perfect little world starts to crumble when their father goes missing in Afghanistan, setting in motion a series of events that will test their bonds and reveal hidden secrets that were meant to be kept buried. What happens when a certain red-headed spy and a super soldier get thrown in the mix? Will these sisters make it out alive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of my story Amerynn. Will be different in some aspects though I will be keeping some of it the same.

Tony’s heart is in his throat as he makes his way into the hospital. It’s four in the morning and the call had woken him from his nap. He had been working on a car in the garage and had dozed off until the phone rang and pulled him out of a near dead sleep. It was rare for him to get that kind of sleep. Time usually meant nothing to him, passing by without his notice. He’d go into his garage at ten in the morning and come out at midnight and feel like only an hour had passed. Perhaps it was his innate ability to focus when he needed to. Or perhaps he was just that stubborn that he couldn’t even let the passage of time best him. 

 

For a moment he had thought he was dreaming when he answered the phone, the doctor’s words not completely making it through the haze of sleep. 

 

_ “Baby...yours...custody.”  _

 

Those three words had registered however, and given the little information he had registered, it was enough to get him driving above the speed limit to Metro General Hospital in Manhattan. He gets directions to the proper floor from the front desk, making his way up to the Labor and Delivery Unit. He pinches himself as he walks to the nurse’s station, still feeling like this is all a dream. But it’s not. 

 

He asks for her room and the nurse tells him the doctor wants to speak to him first. He gets a sick twisting feeling in his stomach as he waits, his fists clenched to hide his shaking hands. He doesn’t hear the doctor’s name when he introduces himself, the world seeming to float by him as he’s escorted into a private room for discussion. 

 

_ Melody Evans. _

 

He should remember that name, but he can’t. Perhaps it’s the shock of the bombs that keep getting dropped on him. Or maybe he was just that much of a self-centered narcissist. 

 

She had given birth two hours ago. She had claimed him as the father and they had run a paternity test to prove it. Apparently it wasn’t uncommon for young women to claim famous people as their baby’s father. But this time it had been true. His daughter had been born March 18th at 2:15 AM. She was a healthy seven pounds, three ounces with a tuft of dark curls on her head, beautiful caramel skin. Tony can’t help himself as he stares at the paperwork naming him as her father, the paperwork to pass full custody to him. 

 

“You may see them both, if you wish.” The doctor says, catching his attention. 

 

All Tony can do is nod. He’s lead down a maze of hallways to a room. The lights are dimmed inside, monitors beeping keeping track of both mother and baby. He feels like someone is punching him repeatedly in the stomach as he numbly makes his way into the room. She’s there, laying in the bed. He remembers her now that he has a face to put to the name. They’d had a brief fling, no more than three months. But that had been a year ago. She’d up and left one day and never came back. Never said why she left, but she’d had the decency to leave a note. A “it’s not you, it’s me” note. Turns out it really had been him in the long run. 

 

His eyes are drawn to the pink bundle in her arms. That’s his daughter. His little girl in the arms of her mother whom he’d had a short fling with during a point in his life when he was at his weakest. It had been less than a year since the accident. He had been broken to pieces and found solace in the arms of Melody Evans. Or at least he thought he had. But it turns out he’d done more than just take comfort in having someone close. His Aunt Peggy had warned him to be careful. He had been headed down a dangerous road, but it had taken a very different path than what he’d expected it would. 

 

“Sit down, Anthony. We need to have a talk.” 

 

Tony once again is at a loss for words, unable to do anything but numbly sit in the chair conveniently placed beside the bed. She stays silent, no doubt waiting for him to start talking. Or to clear the haze of shock that had taken over the haze of sleep. It takes him a moment, pulling his thoughts together, forcing himself over the shock of what had happened in the last hour and into reality. He does a quick calculation. Most pregnancies last around nine months give or take. It would put conception around the time she left as an estimate. “This is why you left?” 

 

She nods, holding his gaze fearlessly like she always had. That’s partially what drew him to her. Most people couldn’t look him in the eye. Especially after the accident. But she had held his gaze, kept control over what was a swirling whirlpool of his life during that time. “I didn’t know how to tell you. And I didn’t want to add this to what you were already going through. I still wouldn’t if…You saw the custody paperwork?” 

 

He nods. He was still holding the file in his hands. He hadn’t even realized it until now. “Yeah. Why...I’m not...Melody I don’t know how to...be a father.” 

 

She smiles softly at him. “No one does at first. I wouldn’t have had them do the test, I wouldn’t have had them call you if I had any other choice. You can give her a better life than I ever could, Anthony.” 

 

“I don’t...think that’s possible.” 

 

Melody shakes her head, adjusting the baby in her arms. “Things weren’t great for me after I left, Tony. They won’t be when I get out of here. You’re her best option for a good life. I wouldn’t do this to you if I had any other choice, Tony. I want what’s best for my girl. And that means giving her up.” 

 

Tony is quiet as he mulls over her words. Melody was the first person to make him feel something after the accident. It had been fast and intense, but she had helped bring him out of a dark pit. And now she was yanking him out even further. He knows she’s not wrong. He knew about her life, about her past. She’d shared some of it with him during their three month affair. But he had been forced back into action, back into the spotlight and she didn’t want that. She wanted stability, a quiet life. But even without him she wasn’t getting that. He didn’t have to pry to understand that. He knew the best chance for his daughter would be with him, no matter how badly it terrified him. 

 

“Alright. I’ll take her.” 

 

The relief on Melody’s face is worth the inner turmoil. The fear, the nerves, how utterly unprepared he is for this moment he wasn’t sure would ever come for him. It’s all worth the relief, the peace that was radiating from Melody in this moment. “Thank you, Tony. Will you take her? I haven’t gotten much sleep and I am exhausted.” 

 

Tony doesn’t want to but he can see how exhausted she is. Her mocha skin, usually so vibrant is paler than normal and he can see her struggling to keep her eyes open. He nods slowly, letting Melody show him how to hold her, making sure she’s secure but he’d never drop her. He knows that, looking down at her tiny face. She’s warm in his arms, bundled up with a pink blanket, a little pink hat on her head. She’s fast asleep, little pink lips parted as she breathes. She’s utterly beautiful and Tony already feels himself melting, bending himself around her little finger. 

 

“What’s her name?” He asks, unable to tear his gaze from his daughter for a moment. 

 

“Amaya.” Melody says, her voice already thick with sleep. 

 

“Amaya.” He says it quietly, a smile tugging at his lips. It’s a real smile, not a fake one he’d been offering the press recently. It’s the first smile he’d had in a long time. The first real smile to grace his lips in over nine months. This tiny little seven pound human being could bring such a reaction out of him. Could shed a little light in the dark void that had filled his chest after his parents had died. He hadn’t been particularly close to them, but it hadn’t made it hurt any less when he’d gotten the call. And now this little human, his little human was turning that all on its head. 

 

He glances up at Melody but she’s already fast asleep. He gets up, holding his daughter safely in his arms as he moves over to the window, looking out at the sky as it turns from grey to purple as dawn breaks over Manhattan. He pulls the curtain for the bed, blocking out some of the light for Melody before he takes a seat in the chair next to the window. A new day was dawning on New York City and a new day was dawning for him. 

 

“Amaya Maria Stark. It fits you, you know.” He starts, speaking quietly to his sleeping daughter. “You came in the middle of the night like an unexpected rainshower. A welcome, unexpected rainshower. I’m your dad, by the way. I’m...I’m not really prepared for this. I didn’t know you existed until a couple hours ago and I can’t hardly believe you’re actually real. That I’m sitting here at five in the morning holding my daughter. I would have either been sleeping or still tinkering in my garage had it been any normal day. But this certainly hasn’t been normal, has it?” He pauses for a moment, looking out the window as the sky turns from purple to orange as the sun starts to rise. “Most people would assume that I wouldn’t want to be a father. Given my actions since college and recently, the way I’ve chosen to live my life. The playboy heir to a fortune and now the billionaire CEO of a weapons company who has made a lot of poor choices over the past year. Your mother certainly wasn’t one. Your mother was one of the few good choices I made since your grandparents passed. 

 

“They would have loved you. Well, my mother would have. It’s hard to say what my own father would have thought. Maybe he would have been happy for me. Proud that I managed to make something worthwhile. Or maybe he would have berated me for putting a poor young woman through this, even though I had no idea.” Tony shakes his head. “No use dwelling on the past. All we can do is learn from it and move on.” Tony traces her soft cheek with the tip of his finger. “I’ve thought about being a father before. Usually just fleeting thoughts, never a deep, philosophical consideration of the meaning behind behind a parent. It wasn’t that I never wanted children, I just never wanted to be like my own dad. History repeats itself. Only fools don’t learn from it. But I promise you I’m not going to be like him. I’m going to give you the best life you can have. I’m going to be there every step of the way. Screw the company. Screw the lights, the cameras, the press, the ‘playboy’ image everyone paints on me. Screw the parties, the trips to places I never knew existed. You’re my world now, baby girl. My little princess who I would blow up the world for, even though I’ve only known you for an hour, I swear I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” 

 

Tony leans back in the chair, holding his daughter. He’s not sure how long he sits there, watching the sun come up over the city, the nurses starting to get more active as patients wake up, more women getting brought into the recovery area after having their own children. For once he’s happy to sit in silence. He’s never been good at sitting in silence. He’s always had to do something, tinker with something, blast some music or tear something apart to put it back together to keep himself busy. Occupied so the thoughts in his head don’t take over. But now...now he can sit peacefully in silence. At least for a short while. 

 

He finally moves as Amaya starts to wake up, pulling his phone from his pocket, flipping it open. He dials the number he knows by heart, listening to it ring. He’s not sure where in the world she could be at this moment, but he hopes she’s at home. He could use her at a time like this. He’d pushed her away after the death of his parents, but he had been hurting. She was a harsh reminder of the past and she had understood that. She’d respected him, giving him his distance when she deemed it safe enough for him to be alone. She still checked up on him every few weeks. She’d be surprised more than not to have him calling her, not the other way around. 

 

“Hi Aunt Peggy.” He says when she answers. “It’s been a while. I, uh, I was wondering how quickly you could get to New York? And if you could possibly pick up some baby supplies on the way?” 


	2. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be doing a couple chapters of them as kids just so y'all can get better acquainted with Mai and Rynn as characters. Plus they're kinda cute so I can't help myself!

Tony can hardly believe it. He has flashbacks to a year ago when he'd been in this same predicament. Driving to the hospital in the dead of night to meet his daughter, Amaya. It had come as a shock to him, an unexpected arrival but they had gotten on well enough once they had settled into a routine. Some parents get lucky and have an easy first child. In Tony's case this was true. Baby Amaya, or Mai as Tony had affectionately come to call her, was an easy baby to handle. Yes, he fumbled for a couple months, trying to figure things out after he had no warning to plan, no nine month timeframe to research how to raise a child and care for a baby.

He had his Aunt Peggy for a couple months there to help him. She had two kids of her own and had been there through his childhood so she was a wealth of information. He likes to think things went rather smoothly. Not that Mai was a hard baby to care for. She was mostly happy and bubbly, only starting to get fussy when she didn't feel good or had sat in a full diaper too long. She was a happy baby, but Tony knew she was the wildcard. She was a lot like him already. He didn't need Peggy to tell him that, he could see it as she developed her own personality. She was going to be the one to turn out like him. He's not so sure that's a good thing.

He once again finds himself walking into the Labor and Delivery Unit of Metro General Hospital in Manhattan, though this time it's nearly noon. His thoughts are racing again as he makes his way up to the floor, the doctor already waiting for him this time. It's a different doctor than before, a grim look on his face. It does nothing to settle his nerves.

Tony is led into a private room once again, his thoughts racing. He'd tried a handful of times to get back into dating after Mai was born. But trying to date with a four-month-old had been nearly impossible. He thinks back to what would be approximately nine months ago. He'd had a short fling, but it hadn't lasted. Not even long enough for him to remember her name.

_Rebecca Lark._

The name doesn't bring a face to Tony's mind. Perhaps it was a different woman. Or maybe she'd used a fake name when she'd dated him. It wouldn't be the first to do it. Plenty of people went by different names. Whoever she'd been, he hadn't been careful enough. At least this time he'd had warning enough. He'd called Peggy who was in town to stay with Mai while he went to the hospital to learn the fate of his second child.

"The mother left a couple hours ago. She left AMA, didn't even name the baby." The doctor adjusts his glasses, looking through paperwork. "She didn't want to hold her or feed her. She left as soon as she could walk again."

Tony feels his stomach tighten with anger and roiling emotions. Who could do that to a child? Who could just assume the father would want to take custody when he didn't even know? He would have understood had she told him. If she had reached out to him before. He would have supported her, gladly been there during the birth. But once again he'd missed his daughter's birth.

They'd done a parental test after the mother left, finding him once again the father of this little girl. She'd been born at 8:54 AM the day before, weighing 7 pounds 2 ounces. She was perfectly healthy, just nameless and alone.

Tony doesn't even have to be asked, already signing the papers. They take him to a dark, warm room, a nurse wheeling in his daughter. She's screaming and crying, her tiny fists waving in the air. Mai had been a quiet, sleepy baby when he'd first met her, even after she'd woken up. He was quickly realizing why people said not to count themselves lucky with an easy first child. The second would be the most difficult.

The nurse does her best to swaddle the baby girl, but she's still crying. The nurse tells him she hadn't stopped since she was born. Perhaps infants understood more than they thought. Perhaps she knew someone had abandoned her, left her nameless and alone. Had the father been someone else perhaps she would have been thrust into the system, wading in and out of foster homes and orphanages, looking for someone to adopt her until she got out at 18 and was left in the world alone. But he wouldn't do that to her. He couldn't.

"There, there, little princess." Tony says as he leans back in the chair, trying to console is screaming daughter. "I know, you've been thrust into this big scary world all alone. Your mother left you, not even offering you a name. I guess that leaves that joy to me." Tony sits and thinks for a while, rocking his little girl as she cries. "How about...Amerynn? Amerynn Maria Stark." He smiles down at her. Her face is purple from crying, a head full of hair hidden under a pink hat. "It's okay, princess. I've got you now. Daddy's got you. I'm not going anywhere. You're gonna come home with me and you'll get to meet your big sister. We're gonna take care of you and love you and I promise we'll never leave you. You're first moments in this big wide world have been alone but you don't have to face it alone anymore. Daddy's gonna take care of you."

Slowly she drifts off, her cries quieting as she falls into a restless sleep. He studies her now that her face is relaxed. She looks like him. Tony had always thought parents were crazy, being able to tell who a newborn looks the most like. To him they'd always looked like purple potatoes. Both of his girls had still, but he can see the similarities now. Mai had taken after her mother a lot, still did, but Amerynn looked more like him. He assumed she'd have some of her mother in her, but he couldn't recall her face. Not even her name brought any kind of recognition. It didn't matter to him, though. She had made her choice. He would tell the girls when they got old enough to ask. He'd be honest with them. He'd offered to let Melody visit, come and see her daughter grow, but she had yet to take him up on that offer. Amerynn's mother had made it clear she had no interest in being in her daughter's life. That was fine by Tony. He didn't want that kind of attitude around his daughters. They would both be well cared for and well loved by their father.

Amerynn sleeps the entire way home. She'd cried nearly the entire time she was awake, pausing only for feedings and a few rare moments of silence. He hoped it was just anger from being forced into the cold world so rapidly after spending nine months in a warm womb. Or perhaps reincarnation was real, and she'd been here before and was not happy about being back. Whatever the case, his youngest girl certainly had a pair of pipes on her. Mai could scream when she wanted, mostly happily screeching when she was excited. It was ear piercing and enough to bring on a migraine but Tony didn't mind. Maybe Mai's infectious happiness would rub off on Amerynn.

Peggy opens the door for him when he pulls up. He'd taken Mai's car seat, Peggy offering to put together some duplicate furniture they'd gotten when they'd bought Mai's stuff. He'd gotten extra just in case something broke or was defective. Perhaps it had been a hunch that this would happen again a year and two weeks later. She'd also sent the driver to pick up a list of things they would need.

"She's quite a screamer." Peggy says as Tony pulls Amerynn out of the car. She'd woken up right as he'd turned off the car, and of course had started screaming. "Mai is down for her nap still."

"We'll have to keep Rynn downstairs then. Hopefully she'll be out soon and won't wake Mai."

Peggy tilts her head, looking down at the purple faced little girl. "Maybe she needs to be close to someone. Someone who understands what she's going through."

Tony stares at Peggy. "You want me to take her up to the nursery?"

"They're going to be together in there, anyway. Might as well introduce them now. Maybe Mai can work a magic we don't have."

Tony shrugs knowing it can't hurt anything besides making two grumpy angry babies, but Mai was easy to cheer up. He'd just have to figure out what worked for Rynn.

Mai is standing in her crib when Tony pushes open the door. She's watching him with her deep, chocolate brown eyes. They're his eyes, Peggy had told him. Rynn is still crying in his arms, wailing away. Mai makes grabby hands at Rynn, babbling to Tony.

"Dada. Dada. Pease!" She was already beginning to speak a few words, beating her milestones on the head as her doctor put it. She really was his child. "Pease!"

Tony shrugs, getting Mai to sit in the crib before laying Rynn down next to her. Mai immediately lays down next to her sister, wrapping an arm around her and cooing to her, babbling in her usual way. Rynn quiets quickly, staring at her sister with wide blue eyes. Rynn is a squirmy baby, but she's quiet as she watches Mai with fascination. Peggy squeezes his arm, giving him a knowing look. She had been right, as usual. He could tell already his girls would have a strong bond. Mai had managed to quiet Rynn, keeping her quiet for more than a few minutes.

Rynn was not an easy baby like Mai. She cried a lot, though less than she had before. She cried when her diaper was soiled, she cried when she was hungry, when she was tired. She cried if she was taken too far away from Mai, latching onto her big sister and refusing to let go. Tony was glad they were getting along. He was an only child, so he had never faced the challenges of being an older or younger sibling. There was no jealousy between them, perhaps because Mai wasn't old enough to comprehend it completely. That, and they were hardly ever apart, so they both got equal attention from Tony.

Mai powered through her milestones, meeting some earlier than expected while Rynn met some of hers more slowly. They were never lagging so far behind as to be worrisome, but Mai was already showing signs of genius while Rynn was turning out to be more of a normal child. Tony didn't care. He loved both of them equally. They were his world, his little lights in what had been a vast darkness threatening to swallow him at any moment. Sure he wasn't prepared, even with a second child he still didn't have a clue how to be a father. He made mistakes; he slipped into the darkness sometimes. But always there was a little light there to guide him back out, to show him that perhaps the world wasn't as bad as he thought it was. That maybe something good could come from something so horrible. Two something's.


	3. Ms. Potts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to clear things up, it's never really stated when Pepper starts working for Tony before Iron Man and I believe somewhere someone said it's ten years, but for this story I'm pushing it back a couple years just to get things matched up with some ideas for later on. So in this story she's been working for Tony for about 13 years when Iron Man starts.

**Four Years Later**

It was the third nanny so far. When Mai had turned three and Rynn two, things had really started to pick up with Stark Industries and his acting role as CEO meant he had to put in more time towards the company. They had been understanding between the loss of his parents and then the birth of both of his girls, but it was high time the face of Stark Industries came back into the spotlight. So naturally, Tony hired a nanny. He kept the girls with him as much as he could, moving them out to California when Rynn was just barely a year old. He had a custom mansion built in Malibu, putting in everything he needed for himself and his girls, and putting him closer to the headquarters of SI.

He even went so far as to have custom play rooms built in the headquarters, one connected to his office, another just down the hall from the meeting room. The nanny was with them while he was busy at work; she got to go with them when he took the girls on business trips and to appearances. The press had just fallen in love with the Stark Girls in the few rare moments they got to see them. Tony kept them out of the spotlight as much as possible. He had thought parents fighting paparazzi for harassing their children ridiculous until he was in their shoes. He had punched a cameraman in the face for making Rynn cry with his pushy demeanour. Mai would have hit him too had she not been strapped in the stroller.

Honestly, he didn't understand why the first nanny had just up and quit. She had gotten to experience so many luxuries during her time he doesn't understand it. Perhaps the stress of fame was just too much for her to handle. She had been with them just over a year.

The response to his ad for a nanny practically explodes. He has SI run thorough background checks on everyone he likes, thinning out the crowd quickly. He finally settles on one, an older woman this time, hoping maybe she'll be able to handle the stress of caring for two famous girls.

She lasts less than three months.

Mai and Rynn, being four and three years old respectively, have really started to come into their personalities, defining themselves individually now though they are very much still attached at the hip. Mai has gained a mischievous streak, though Tony can't seem to figure out where in the world she got it from. Rynn was good at following Mai unquestioningly, often getting herself tied up in Mai's mischief. Mai was a total wildcard as Tony had predicted she'd be, Rynn on the other hand being more cautious and careful. They were both sweet, obedient girls when they wanted to be, but Mai had a knack for trouble.

She also was good at making messes.

Rynn hated the idea of germs. She wasn't a fan of being messy, dirty or sticky. Mai on the other hand, refused to believe germs existed, covering herself in whatever kind of messy substance she could find be it dirt, food, or in one case an entire bottle of lube. Don't ask Tony how she found it. Mai was good at getting herself into things she wasn't supposed to be in. Mai constantly being dirty meant she constantly had to be cleaned. Unfortunately, Mai also had a habit of streaking. She thought it was the funniest thing in the world to escape after a bath and streak through the house carrying her own clothes. Rynn would wait patiently in the bathroom while the nanny chased Mai to Timbuktu and back. She did it to Tony too, but Tony could play Mai's game and often outsmarted her.

He had no idea why he couldn't keep a nanny long term.

Tony never got mad at Mai, usually too busy being impressed and wondering how in the world she got into whatever she found. Of course he wasn't above punishment, but he preferred to foster his girl's curiosity and energy. Rynn wasn't hard to keep busy, a coloring book or a program on TV enough to keep her sated for hours. Mai he had to get creative with, but creative was his thing. He understood Mai's need for stimuli and so he decided to let her explore what she wanted to explore, within the means of safety. She wanted to dance; he signed them up for lessons. She wanted to figure skate; he bought an ice rink. She wanted to learn martial arts; he hired a private teacher. She wanted to be an author; he bought a bulk sized package of notebooks and pencils for her. She wanted to build things; he bought enough Legos to fill an entire room. It didn't matter how quickly she changed her interests, he always let her explore.

* * *

The third nanny was a younger woman again. She had been on the job for two weeks and already Mai had turned to her usual antics. Tony had also gotten busier with his duties at SI so he had hired a personal assistant for himself. It had been a monotonous job, not nearly as exciting as looking into nannies. He needed someone efficient who could put up with his crazy schedule, his two girls and also himself. He had narrowed the list down through a series of interviews and some serious background checks. He looked into everything, putting them to the same standards he did his nannies, seeing as they would be around his family just as much. His girls' safety was top priority.

There was one contender who stuck out in the crowd to him. One Virginia Potts. He's not sure why, but he finds himself drawn to her professional nature. Perhaps it's because she doesn't openly flirt with him or take the opportunity to slip in a sales pitch. She was professional, organized and seemed unfazed by the long list of duties and things she would encounter in the job. He decides to hire her without even completing the interviews he had planned, deciding to wait for her first day to show her the mansion and his two terrors, rather, angels waiting at home.

She had arrived twenty minutes early for her first day, something he appreciated. Though he had never understood the meaning of the word "punctual" he respected employees who were punctual. He shows her the house, taking her on a tour of everything important she'd need to know. It's a big house, but she's taking notes, something else he appreciates. He hates having to repeat himself almost as much as he hates being handed things.

Things had gone smoothly until they were in the living area turned playroom near where the girls' room was. He had been showing her where his girls stayed, though their care was usually in the hands of a nanny, when Mai had come streaking out of the bathroom, a disgruntled nanny not far behind. Both Tony and Ms. Potts had stood there for a moment as Mai's shrieks and giggles of glee echoed from down the hall.

"You may also have light nanny duties from time to time." Tony says, turning to Ms. Potts. "For some reason I just can't seem to find a nanny that will stay."

He can see her trying to hide a smile, but she composes herself, nodding. "I don't mind caring for them if it's needed."

"Good. Sometimes there's a lag between nannies and I'm stuck scrambling for someone to watch them. They're not that bad," Tony scoops Mai up as she comes streaking back the way she came. "They can just be a handful sometimes, huh?" Mai giggles as Tony kisses her cheek. "Say hi to Ms. Potts, Mai. She's going to be helping daddy out from now on."

Mai waves at Ms. Potts. "Hi! Your hair is red like chili pepper!"

Ms. Potts laughs. "Yes, it is! It's nice to meet you, Mai."

Mai grins. "Nice to meet you too!"

"Daddy!" Rynn comes out of the bathroom, wrapped in her polar bear towel.

Tony turns, smiling at his youngest daughter. "And this is Rynn! Rynn come say hi to Ms. Potts."

Rynn pads over, wrapping an arm around Tony's leg. "Hi."

Ms. Potts smiles down at Rynn. "Hi, Rynn. It's nice to meet you."

"It nice to meet you too."

"Rynn is my baby sister! I wub her lots!"

Ms. Potts smiles, Tony kissing Mai's head as the nanny comes back into the playroom. "Thank you, Mr. Stark." She says as Tony hands Mai back over to her.

The nanny escorts Mai and Rynn back into the bathroom, getting them dressed for the day. Tony finishes his tour, showing Ms. Potts her new workspace, unable to promise it won't be inhabited by two little bodies later but Ms. Potts doesn't mind. Ms. Potts finds she doesn't mind having Mai and Rynn around at all. The two girls quickly work their way into her heart, though she finds she's more able to resist their charm than Tony is. But she can understand. Both of the girls together are a force hard to look at and say no to. But Ms. Potts finds she is mostly immune to their charms.

The nanny that was there when she started only lasted six months. Ms. Potts, now having earned the nickname "Pepper" both because of her hair and also because Tony could barely remember his own name, much less the name Virginia, easily steps into nanny duty. It's not hard, the girls are very independent and insistent on doing as much as they can on their own. She'd looked through Mr. Stark's files on them, marking all of their milestones, housing all of their medical records. The girls were hardly ever sick, both healthy and Mai exceedingly smart for her age. But it had looked like she'd been that way from the start. Not saying Rynn wasn't smart, she was just a quiet genius compared to Mai.

It wasn't long before Pepper started to catch on to their routine, and their antics. Tony had been dragging his feet in finding a new nanny, claiming he didn't like any of the women that Pepper had chosen from the narrowed list coming down from Stark Industries HR department. Pepper pretended to believe him but she knew it was because of how well the girls took to her. She'd witnessed their chaos every day for just over six months. They were a lot to handle but Pepper had been working for Mr. Stark long enough to know was he terrible at taking care of himself, always putting his girls and his work first. He would have put his entire life on hold if one of his girls needed it to be that way, but Pepper easily kept that from being the case. She kept their chaos controlled and somewhat manageable. She had never thought she had "the touch" when it came to children, but maybe she did. Or maybe she was just what this strange little family needed.


	4. Eighteen Years Later

Rhodey can hardly believe it as he walks into Tony's mansion. He would have thought no one was home, but JARVIS would have told him if that was the case. He was used to Tony and the girls now, usually having to dodge toys strewn across the floor. He could tell where they were just by standing still and listening. More often than not, all he'd have to do was stand still and eventually one of them would come across him.

But not this time.

The entryway is clear of toys. In fact, if one didn't know better, they would never have known there were two toddlers living in the house. There was no sign of any of them anywhere. Rhodey makes his way further into the house, looking around. It was nearly as clean as an operating room. He hears voices finally coming from the kitchen, so he makes his way there.

He's even more surprised when he enters the kitchen. Mealtimes were even more hectic than normal for them. Usually, there was screaming, crying, and flying food involved. But when Rhodey walks into the kitchen, he's once again taken aback. Both girls and Tony are seated at the table, eating quietly. No screaming, no crying, and definitely no flying food to be seen.

"Hey, Rhodey." Tony waves him over.

"Unca Wodey!" Mai screeches happily, waving a chicken nugget in the air.

"Hey, girls. Tony." Rhodey comes over. "What happened?"

Tony grins. "We've had a few things change recently."

"Like what? Supernanny come to visit?"

"Almost." Tony looks past him as a tall redhead enters the room. "Rhodey, this is Ms. Potts, my new assistant. Pepper, this is my best friend Rhodey."

They greet each other, smiling.

"So you're the miracle worker."

Pepper smiles. "Well, I don't know if I'd call it that."

"The house is clean, the girls are behaving, Tony is eating. Those classify as miracles." Rhodey looks at Tony. "Where did you find her?"

Tony grins again. "Stark Industries sent her my way."

Mai looks up, holding up her plate. "More boobewies pwease!"

Pepper smiles. "Of course, sweetie."

"Tank woo Miss Pepper."

Pepper goes into the kitchen, grabbing Mai more blueberries as Rhodey sits down next to Tony. "Are you sure she's not a goddess?"

Tony shrugs. "Could be."

"I don't know how you managed to do it this time."

"Oh, you know, a few prayers and pagan rituals. But give it a month. That's always when they start cracking."

**18 Years Later**

The last place Rynn wanted to be was in Las Vegas. Her dad was supposed to be getting some award at a ceremony that he probably wouldn't even bother to attend and she could have stayed home but it was Mai's bright idea to go on a little trip. Rynn's idea of a trip was a quiet beach somewhere warm where she could sit privately and watch the waves. Mai wanted to be where the people were and have fun and experience as much as she could. Hence why they were currently standing in Caesar's Palace, watching their dad gamble money away. Not like it would put them on the street, or anything. Rynn just would have preferred to stay home.

It was getting hot in the casino, and Rynn wanted nothing more than to change out of her tight black dress Mai had all but forced her into. The other driving force in her visit to Las Vegas wasn't helping either, two arms snaking around her waist and a body pressing against her back.

"Let's get out of here." A voice whispered sultrily in her ear.

Rynn turns her head to look at her girlfriend. "Maya, you know we can't."

"Why not? The ceremony is over." She nods to the crowd behind Tony, Rhodey making his way through the throng of people.

Rynn sighs, glad she at least has an excuse to leave. "Fine. But you know this means we'll have to drive back."

"Five hours in the back of a car." Maya turns Rynn to face her. "Oh, I bet I can figure out some ways to pass the time."

She kisses Rynn before taking her hand, leading her towards the door.

"I should tell Mai we're heading back."

Maya continues to pull Rynn towards the door. "Text her. She'll want to stay anyway."

Rynn isn't so sure she's right, but she shrugs, letting Maya lead her out to the car, passing the press snapping photos as they go.

Rynn slides in the car first, Maya following. She's on Rynn before the car can even get started. Maya is beautiful. Two inches taller than Rynn, curvy, tan. Thick dark hair that tumbles down her back in waves with freckles framing a button nose. Plump, red lips and dark eyes that could pierce anyone's soul. Eyes that were currently piercing Rynn's as her freshly manicured nails lightly ran up the inner part of her thigh.

Rynn wished her eyes could pierce someone's soul like hers, but Rynn's were a soft green. Her mother's eyes, her dad had said once, but then quickly changed the subject. She hadn't asked anymore. She didn't ask about her mom. She knew what her dad wanted to tell her, and that was it. She never pushed it because talking about her always made him sad.

Maya's lips on hers pulls Rynn back from her thoughts. Those soft, plump lips. She gasped as Maya slipped a finger inside her, and it took her a moment to realize she had been touching her while she was lost in thought.

That happened a lot to Rynn when she was with Maya. She could be thinking about anything other than what she was doing to her, and her body would do the work for her. Maybe because sometimes she would imagine it was someone else. Why doesn't she just let her go? It's not that easy. She was the first girl Rynn started dating, and her sentimental mind wanted to hold on to her, even though she wasn't really happy. Rynn didn't have her dad's ability to move from one person to the next. She just didn't. Even though she was already picturing someone else's hand in her underwear. Someone else's lips on her neck. Maya made her feel happy sometimes, but other times...she just needed her space.

* * *

It was a long five-hour drive, Maya relentless even though they both knew she'd be spending the night with Rynn. She was tired as Maya half dragged her out of the car in front of the house, JARVIS unlocking the door for them. She pulls her in, heading up to Rynn's room before quickly stripping out of her gold dress. Rynn yanks her dress over her head, tossing it in her closet before sitting down, sighing as she takes off her heels.

"Are your feet sore, baby?" Maya smirks as she knees in front of Rynn. "I can massage them for you."

She wants to object because of her hatred for feet, but Maya's already working over them, and it feels heavenly. Rynn relaxes back on the bed, letting her massage the aches away from standing in them all night. She unclasps her bra as well, tossing it to the floor as Maya works her way up her legs. Maya straddles her waist, leaning down over her.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, princess."

Rynn hooks her fingers in her necklace, pulling her down so their lips are almost touching. "I thought it was my turn?"

She smirks. "We'll see who comes out on top."

Rynn vaguely remembers JARVIS announcing her dad and Mai had arrived home when they were taking a break. She was high on pleasure and still feeling the slight buzz from the alcohol she'd drank earlier. That's probably the only reason she made it through the night.

They finally fell asleep some time in the early morning, Maya passed out on her stomach, while Rynn curled up close to the edge of the bed, pulling her blanket over her. She was still riding high, but some part of her was still fighting the panic that was rising from the pit in her stomach. Something didn't feel right. And when she felt like that...something always went wrong.

* * *

Rynn was teetering on the edge of the bed when she woke up. Maya had pushed her nearly to the edge, as usual. She was such a bed hog. Rynn slips out from under the covers, glancing at the clock. Just past 7:30. Too early to be awake. She heads to her closet, changing into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She pushes her hair out of her face, combing through it with her fingers. It was getting long, nearly to the middle of her back now. She heads down the stairs, holding on to the handrailing, heading towards the kitchen. She pauses when she hears voices, slowly sneaking to the corner to peek out. Pepper was standing there, a blonde wearing Tony's shirt from last night talking to her. Reporter. She could tell the type.

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning."

"I do anything and everything Mr. Stark requires. Including occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?"

Rynn smirks, watching the blonde's face as she takes the dry cleaning bag from Pepper, heading back to Tony's room to change.

Rynn walks out to the main area, smiling at Pepper. "Do you rehearse that every morning?"

She laughs. "No, most of it just comes naturally."

Rynn giggles. "I bet. You've always been able to keep up with Dad." She hugs Pepper. "Happy Birthday! Did you get my gift?"

She nods. "I did, it came last night. Thank you, sweetheart. It's gorgeous."

She smiles. "You're welcome. I thought it would look great with that dress Dad bought you."

"Indeed it will. Is he still here?"

"Probably. I'd check the garage."

"Where's Maya?"

"Still in bed." She rolls her eyes. "Lazy ass."

"You could have slept in."

"Yes, I could have, but my stomach was sounding the alarm for waffles."

"There should be batter left in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Pepper." Rynn kisses her cheek before heading off to the kitchen.

Maya comes down once Rynn starts cooking, her hair pulled up in a bun, and her curves well displayed by her shorts and tight shirt. Rynn smiles, plating a stack of waffles, grabbing the syrup and cream cheese, putting them on the table. Maya comes over pressing a kiss to her lips, before taking a plate.

"Morning, princess."

"Morning, Maya."

"What's wrong?" She asks, moving our plates to the table.

"Nothing," Rynn says, sitting down. "JARVIS, let Mai know there are waffles ready."

"Something's wrong," Maya says, sitting next to Rynn. "Talk to me."

"I just...feel like something's gonna go wrong...something bad…"

She cups Rynn's face, making her look in her eyes. "Nothing is going to go wrong. I promise you. Everything will be fine."

They eat in silence, Maya flipping through some gossip magazine on the table. Mai comes in, looking half dead, mumbling about coffee and blueberries. Tony comes up shortly after, making a beeline for the table as Mai sits next to Rynn. He bends down, wrapping his arms around them both.

"I'm heading out now. I'll be back sometime the day after tomorrow. You girls be good. No wild parties until I'm back."

Rynn smiles a little. "Be careful, Daddy."

"Don't do anything dumb."

He laughs, squeezing them close. "Of course not. Call Obie if you need anything."

Maya waves as he leaves, Rynn watching him go. She'd rather let the house burn down than call Obadiah Stane. She wants to run after her dad, throw her arms around him and tell him that she loves him, but she decides against it, turning back to her waffles. He would only be gone for a day at the most. She'd gone longer without seeing him plenty of times, but she can't help shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Maya wanted to go shopping after breakfast, and Rynn had no choice but to agree. They get ready, heading out with Happy after he gets back from taking Tony to the airport. Tony always insisted Rynn and Mai take Happy with them whenever they go out. Something about security and protection, but they were sure their pepper spray would be more likely to win a fight than Happy would. But they always obliged, knowing they didn't want to face that wrath from their dad. Mai elected to stay behind, having homework to catch up on.

Maya and Rynn hit a couple of stores, Happy following them, carrying their shopping bags dutifully. Maya made her try on some things she wasn't too happy about. Maya believed in wearing as little as possible and flaunting your figure. Rynn would rather just be comfortable. Who cares if she looks like a potato in a burlap sack? As long as she was comfortable, she sure didn't care.

Rynn tugged at the too-short skirt, but every time she yanked it down, it revealed more skin up top. The crop top did nothing, the back nothing but sheer lace, and the neckline a little too low for her tastes. The door to the dressing room opens, Maya slipping through. She turns, looking Rynn over, her eyes hungry.

"Well. Don't we just look ravishing."

"I don't like it." She says, turning back to the mirror.

Maya smirks, stepping closer so she is pressed against Rynn's back, her hands finding the line of exposed skin around her midriff. "I like it. Though I do have to agree you look better without anything on." She nips at her ear, pressing kisses down her neck.

Rynn pushes her away lightly. "Not here. If we take too long, Happy will break down the door."

Maya spins Rynn around, slipping her hand under the skirt. "I bet I can make you cum before he even starts to think something's wrong."

Rynn's hips betray her as they follow her hand, her fingers stroking her. Despite this, Rynn grabs her arm, stopping her. "No."

She purses her lips, pulling her hand from under the skirt before leaving the dressing room. Rynn shouldn't have felt bad, but she couldn't help it. She quickly changes back into her own clothes, leaving the dressing room to find Happy.

Rynn stands beside him as Maya pays for her clothes. "I'm finished. I just want to go home."

He looks at her but doesn't say anything. Happy always knows when they are in a funk. He always knows when something's wrong. Tony blames it on the soap operas.

It's quiet in the car as they head back to the mansion, Maya tapping away on her phone as Rynn watches out the window. She knows there's an argument coming. The only time Maya was this quiet was when she was going to argue.

Mai glances at them when they come in, giving her sister a look but Rynn ignores it, following Maya up to her room. Maya is silent all the way up, never a good sign. Rynn begins putting clothes away in the closet, Maya sitting on the end of her bed, crossing her legs.

"You know, sometimes I don't know why I even bother." She always starts with that.

Rynn turns, leaning against her dresser. "Well, if you don't like it, there's the door."

"Always so rude. Just like your father. You wouldn't know decency if it hit you in that perfect face."

"You want to talk to me about decency? The only reason you're mad is because I actually had the decency not to let you try to get me off in a public place."

"Try? Oh sweetie, you know I'm better than that. And you know how you are. I would have had you screaming so loud the entire mall would know my name."

Rynn steps closer to her, glaring down at her. "That's exactly what you want, isn't it? The entire world to know your name. That's the only reason you're here. I bet if I hadn't gone for you, you would have tried my dad. Because that's what girls like you do."

Maya grabs Rynn's chin, pushing her up against the dresser. "You think I'm a slut, huh? That I'd stoop that low? If you loved me like you say you do, you'd know better. You'd still be nothing if it wasn't for me. Living in your father's shadow, some measly, scared little girl. Too afraid to live up to her name. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you, sweetheart. You best remember that. Because I can tear it all down." She releases Rynn, taking a step back, shaking her head "Look at you. Too scared to defend yourself. Come find me when you grow your balls finally." She grabs her phone, practically strutting from the room.

Rynn sinks down to the floor, taking a deep breath. The pit in her stomach was gone. Maybe that was the bad thing that was supposed to happen today. Maybe everything would be okay after this. There's a knock on the doorframe, Rynn not even having to look up to know who it is.

"You okay?"

Rynn doesn't respond, running her hands over her face. Mai sits down next to her, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder.

"I don't know why you stay with her. And don't you dare say it's because she makes you happy. I know she doesn't." Rynn gives Mai a look. "You're my sister. My best friend. I know you better than anyone. Why don't you just let her go and we can hit a few bars and I'll introduce you to some people? Find someone who makes you truly happy."

"I do like Maya. She just...gets angry and says things she doesn't mean. She'll be back and she'll apologize and everything will be better."

Mai turns to face Rynn fully. "Sis, I love you. But you're being dumb as a box of rocks right now. But it's your life, your decision. If you wanna stay with her then go for it. But you know I'm here for you."

Rynn smiles. "Thanks, sis. I love you too."

* * *

Rynn skips dinner, not in the mood to eat. She decides to go to bed early, tired from a long day. Maya still hadn't come back, but that wasn't very surprising. Sometimes it would take a day for her to come back. Sometimes only a matter of hours. The bed seemed bigger when she wasn't there, but at least Rynn didn't have to worry about falling off the edge tonight.

She hadn't been asleep for long when her phone ringing woke her up. She checks the clock, far too early in the morning for it to be anything important. Then she remembered her dad was halfway around the world. She jumps up, turning on the lamp before picking up her phone.

"Hello?" She answers, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Amerynn." His tone put another pit in her stomach.

"Uncle Rhodey? Is everything okay?"

"Amerynn, our convoy was attacked on the road."

"I-Is everyone okay? W-Where is my dad?"

There's silence on the line for a moment. "Amerynn, your father is missing."


End file.
